


Snowed in

by Fantasticoncer



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Blizzards & Snowstorms, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Good Loki (Marvel), Hot Chocolate, Married Couple, Romantic Fluff, Snowed In, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: A blizzard forces you to stay at home, but luckily for you, you're not alone





	Snowed in

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

You sighed as the evening weather forecast warned you of the biggest snowstorm in a decade. You had already run the necessary errands, as had many others. However, you were worried about your husband. Loki was on a mission with the Avengers and you didn't know if he would be home before the storm hit. You knew that, as a frost giant, Loki could handle himself perfectly well in cold climates, but that didn't stop you from worrying. 

The fact that you had tried to call him several times, but had failed, didn't exactly calm your nerves. You tried to tell yourself that he would be just fine, but it didn't really work. Your mind just kept coming up with terrible images and scenarios, until you were ready to scream at your own mind. Taking a cup of tea helped you calm down a bit, but not a lot. You just hoped that he was alright 

At eleven, You took a quick shower and went to bed. You tried to fall asleep, but to no avail. Sitting back up again, you turned on the light and tried to find something that could help you relax enough to fall asleep. You looked around the room, until your eyes fell on your shared closet. In the closet, you found one of your husband's capes hanging, even though he barely used them anymore

You draped it around yourself and buried your nose in the soft fabric, feeling yourself relax at breathing in the familiar scent. Taking it with you to bed, you curled into yourself until only your head was sticking out of the green cape. You closed your eyes and pretended that you were safe in Loki's arms. With that image in mind, you finally managed to fall asleep. 

You woke up, hearing the wind raging outside and feeling two arms wrapped around you, holding you against a cool chest. You smiled and relaxed into the embrace. You felt someone kiss the top of your head. "Good morning, my love." You heard Loki whisper, his breath tickling your neck. You turned your head and smiled at him. "Good morning. I'm so glad to have you back." You replied. 

You really were happy that all your worrying had been for nothing, even if you felt a bit silly for worrying so much in the first place. But you hadn't been able to help yourself. Loki was the most important person in your life and he felt the same about you. You didn't know what you would do without him and you honestly didn't want to know. You always felt relieved whenever he returned home safely

He chuckled softly as you turned around, so that you could hold him closer. "I had a feeling that you missed me." He muttered, pulling on a bit of the cape that was still around you. You whacked him on the chest, even as your cheeks darkened. "Can't a wife be worried about her husband with a snowstorm on the horizon?" You asked sarcastically, looking towards the window and he laughed at that, before remembering something. 

"That reminds me: Stark invited us to stay at the tower in the case that something goes wrong." He said and you thought for a minute. "Let's just keep that in mind. I don't really want to go if it isn't necessary." You said. You were completely fine with it just being you and your husband. Loki agreed, before pulling you even closer and resting his chin on the top of your head, stroking your hair. 

He had missed you so much, while on the mission. You had helped him become the man that he was today and he couldn't be more thankful it. You had seen something in him, even when no one else did. With an incredible stubbornness, you had fought to stay at his side and to bring that something to the surface. You were his beautiful angel and he thanked the Norns for every day that he could spend at your side

After several minutes, he spoke up again. "I'm sorry for not answering any of your calls, my darling. We didn't have any reception there." He apologised and you smiled. "It's okay, Loki. You're back with me now." You replied and you could feel him smile against the top of your head. "And I'm not leaving you again for a while." He whispered. You sighed and closed your eyes at feeling your husband's fingers stroke your hair. 

You always enjoyed time like this, feeling that nothing could harm you. You knew that as long as Loki still drew breath, that feeling was pretty much true. He would always protect you, no matter what. You took a deep breath and snuggled even closer, hearing the most soothing sound in the world: your husband's heartbeat. You always enjoyed listening to it, as it reassured you that Loki was there, safe and sound with you.

After a while, you finally got up for breakfast. You told Loki about what you had done in the few days that he had been gone, which wasn't much. He told you some small things about the mission, knowing that you didn't want to know the gory things about it. After breakfast, you simply cuddled on the couch, while listening to the storm raging outside and watching hundreds of snowflakes falling down.

You sighed as you relaxed against your husband's side. "I honestly don't know what could make this moment even more perfect." You whispered. Loki smiled down at you, before flicking his wrist. Two cups of hot chocolate with whipped cream appeared before you and your eyes widened in delight. "I was wrong." You said with a big grin as you grabbed the nearest cup and held it in both your hands. Loki grabbed his with a small laugh. 

You carefully drank yours, until you had a tip of whipped cream on your nose and a brown moustache from the milk. Loki was more than happy to kiss the moustache of, wiping the cream off your nose after you had broken apart. You simply smiled at him, before doing it again. You gave him a cheeky smirk, which he returned as he leaned towards you once again. This went on, until the cups were empty.

For the rest of the day was spent mostly cuddling under a blanket and reading books together. Tony had cut you off from the regular electricity net and connected you with his, so you didn't have to worry about blackouts. You made a mental note to thank him later. Time flew and before you knew it, the sky had become dark and it was time for dinner. You made something small and simple After dinner, you snuggled in bed.

Loki read _"Coriolanus"_ out loud to you and you felt your eyelids starting to fall as sleep threatened to take you. Realising that you were about to fall asleep, Loki simply pulled the blanket even higher over your shoulder, before continuing to read. You smiled at that, before closing your eyes. As you fell asleep, you felt your husband kiss the top of your head and heard his voice wishing you sweet dreams, before darkness overtook you.


End file.
